


Hush

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: #One-shot #Stony#Basado en la canción de Miss A-Hush
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Hush

Los ojos de cierto rubio se movían aburridos en aquel bar donde la cerveza de mala calidad y el olor a cigarrillo barato hacia rato ya se habían impregnado en su fino traje Armani. Steve no era una persona muy paciente, desde ya sentía que perdía su tiempo esperando que un milagro apareciera en aquel lugar que parecía sacado del infierno, desde hacia aproximadamente cuatro horas que se encontraba allí y las bandas que tocaban parecían que hacían competencia por quien era el peor en aquel lugar.

Solo se encontraba allí porque su buen amigo Sam le había comentado de una banda que parecía tener potencial y el como manager ya de varias estrellas sabría de sacarle provecho.

Pero encontrar alguien con talento en ese sucio lugar parecía ser algo que no sucedería, al menos no esa noche.

Con cada respiración de aquel humo de cigarro barato sentía que perdía años de vida, y eso sin contar como los hombres hacían todo un ridículo espectáculo con tal de acercarse a alguna mujer.

Cansado ya de la espera, tomo su saco y dejo unos dólares sobre la mesa como propina por aquella asquerosa cerveza.

Lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia la salida cuando en ese momento las luces se apagaron nuevamente anunciando el nombre de alguna nueva banda de la cual no presto mucha atención hasta que escucho aquella voz.

Al voltear diviso al pequeño grupo el cual se encontraba compuesto por cuatro personas eran tres hombres y una mujer, pero el que más le llamo la atención era aquel castaño de tersa piel.

_Escucho tu respiración, si_

_Mi cuerpo se está derritiendo, si_

_No puedo soportarlo, si_

_No puedo resistirlo, si_

Su voz era suave y a la vez ronca con cada palabra que decía podía ver como este fruncia la frente con los ojos cerrados muy concentrado en lo que decía, mientras que el baterista daba con fuerza contra los platillos y la pelirroja se apegaba a la espalda del castaño tocando la guitarra.

_Me estoy quedando sin aliento, si_

_No puedo pensar con claridad, si_

_No puedo detenerlo_

_Estoy perdiendo el control_

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

_Apúrate, apúrate, chico_

_Te deseo._

Steve no podía dejar de ver a aquel castaño, escuchando como este con cada estribillo su voz se hacia cada vez mas ronca y como una de sus manos hacia atrás su cabello en ese momento abrió los ojos y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate dieron con él. El rubio podía sentir como aquellos ojos le observaban fijamente entre toda esa gente, mientras veía como aquel castaño comenzaba a moverse sobre aquel improvisado escenario.

_Bésame, bésame, bésame, cariño_

_Calla, calla, calla cariño_

_Acércate un poco mas_

_Abrázame fuertemente_

_Dámelo_

_Dámelo, oh_

_Ven a mi_

Rogers se mordió el labio viendo como el castaño se frotaba de manera atrevida contra la espalda del bajista quien tan solo le siguió el juego como parte del show y se removía contra su cuerpo a la vez que se escuchaba los gritos de las personas quienes estaban disfrutando del espectáculo que les estaban brindando.

En ese momento aquellos ojos marrones se abrieron de repente y le vieron fijamente de entre toda la gente para luego sacar su lengua y pasar por la mejilla del bajista sin apartar su vista del rubio quien se encontraba viendo todo el espectáculo sintiendo como algo comenzaba a ponerse muy duro dentro de sus pantalones, con una de sus manos estiro la tela de su entrepierna, viendo como aquel castaño sonreía de lado al percatarse de aquello.

¿Acaso lo había hecho apropósito? O ¿Todos sus shows eran de esa clase?

Se pregunto siguiendo con la mirada al castaño, quien ahora se encontraba al lado de aquella sexy pelirroja quien ahora se apegaba a su espalda junto a él. Steve se mordió el labio viendo como aquel castaño pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cuello entre la camisa desabotonada donde se podía ver a la perfección su clavícula y como desde donde su nuez de Adán junto con algunas gotas de sudor bajaba lentamente.

_Deja de robarme miradas, te he descubierto_

_Deja de sonreírme y darte la vuelta_

_Eres mas delicioso que un dulce_

_Quiero probarte_

En el lugar cada vez hacia mas calor y las personas se habían amontonado viendo el espectáculo que les estaban brindando. Steve tuvo que aflojar el nudo de su corbata al ver como aquel pecado andante se movía por el escenario. Sus ojos iban desde la piel canela que se asomaba por el cuello de su camisa hasta el buen y firme trasero que había descubierto cuando este se agacho haciendo la coreografía, en verdad sentía un enorme deseo de apretujarlo entre sus manos, morderlo, y de subir hacia aquel escenario y hacer suyo a ese atrevido castaño, pero antes los negocios.

Aunque primero iría al baño a deshacerse el enorme problema que se encontraba muy firme entre sus piernas.

Quien diría que aquel apestoso lugar, tenía algo que si valía la pena. Sin dudas lo haría famoso, muy famoso y de _¿Conocer las estrellas?_

_Él se encargaría personalmente de ello._


End file.
